1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus and an information processing method for controlling motions of an object in a virtual space on the basis of a status signal output from a detecting means for detecting a status including at least a position and an attitude of an input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of the related art of an information processing apparatus of such a kind is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-308756 [A63F 13/00] laid-open on Nov. 7, 2000. An input controlling device of a game apparatus of the related art has a multi-axis acceleration sensor and a multi-axis gyro sensor. In the game apparatus utilizing this input controlling device, outputs from the multi-axis gyro sensor are used in order to produce orientation data relative to turning (twisting) a sword, orientation data relative to turning the sword forward and backward, and right and left. Furthermore outputs from the multi-axis acceleration sensor are used in order to produce data of swinging a sword, such as data relative to strong and weak, and data relative to movements in forward and backward, right and left, and up and down directions.
In the input controlling device of the related art, an attitude of the input controlling device is calculated by utilizing angular velocity information of a rotational movement obtained from the multi-axis gyro sensor. In the related art, however, a detail of method of calculating an attitude of the input controlling device is not described. In order to calculate an attitude of a device with a gyro sensor, method of accumulating angular velocity information is generally employed. However, in the input controlling device with this multi-axis gyro sensor, the information obtained from the multi-axis gyro sensor was only used for calculating an attitude of the input controlling device, never giving versatility, such as throwing (moving) an object existing in a virtual space. In addition, in order to confirm other motions, a multi-axis acceleration sensor is required to be separately provided, making the input controlling device itself expensive.